cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydra
|officials = ;Prime Minister * ;Minister of Defence * ;Minister of Foreign Affairs * ;Minister of Internal Affairs * ;Director of Finance * ;Director of Recruitment * ;Official Babysitter of Toddler * ;Official Signer of Treaties * ;Unofficial Vice-Imperator * |internationalrelations = ;MDoAP *SLCB |forumurl = http://cn-hydra.net |statsdate = 12/11/10 |totalnations = 86 |totalstrength = 2,192,371 |avgstrength = 25,493 |totalnukes = 633 |score = 8.69 }} Hydra Charter Preamble - The Cyberverse is a writhing miasma of politics and danger. In order to better navigate this unrelenting medium, we hereby establish this Charter, thus creating our vessel of safety and security, Hydra. Article I: Application for Membership Section 1.01 - Nations Applying for membership of Hydra shall NOT: * A. Be in a state of war. * B. Be a member of another alliance. (Dual membership is forbidden.) * C. Be in peace mode. * D. Be on another alliance's Eternal ZI, Perma ZI or ZI list. Section 1.02 - Nations Applying for membership into Hydra MUST: * A. Change their in-game AA to "Hydra". * B. Register on Hydra's forum. * C. Post an application as per instructions. Article II: Membership Section 2.01 - All applicants will be masked as *Applicant*. An *Applicant* will receive full membership once they have met the following requirements: * A. Participate in economic programs. * B. Answer any questions the Minister of Internal affairs or Imperator ask. * C. Sign into the military. * E. Has read and understood the charter, and pledged to uphold its rules. Section 2.01i - Once the requirements are completed an *Applicant* will be masked as *Centurion* by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Section 2.02 - Any nation wishing to leave Hydra can do so providing: * A. Hydra is at peace. * B. A post is made in the requested resignation thread on the forums. * C. It removes "Hydra" from their in-game AA. * D. It repays any outstanding debt. * E. Any and all confidential information that the leaving nation may have been privy to shall remain confidential for the duration of that nation's existence, failure to keep Hydra's proprietary processes and/or information secret shall be deemed an act of aggression against Hydra. Section 2.03 - Any non-governmental member of Hydra may be expelled at any time for breaching any part of this directive with a unanimous vote of the Senate, or a decree by the Imperator. Article III: Government Section 3.01 - The Imperator The Imperator is the highest government position in Hydra. He/She is the final decider on all matters of political and/or military interest as well as during declared states of emergency. He/She is the guiding hand of the alliance. * A. The Imperator will appoint all Ministers with a 2/3 vote of confirmation from the Senate. * B. The Imperator may be nominated for removal through a unanimous vote of senate. * C. The removal of the Imperator will be completed upon a 2/3 majority vote from all ministers, and senate members, including the junior senator. * D. The Imperator is the only government member with the power to declare a "State of War" between Hydra and a foreign alliance, under the rules stated in Section 4.02, Article E. * E. In the case of the Imperator having to step down, the Prime Minister will assume power. * F. The Imperator must approve all treaties. * G. The Imperator has the power to remove a minister at any time. Section 3.01i - A State of Emergency * A. If Hydra enters a defensive war at any point a "State of Emergency" is automatically declared. * B. A "State of Emergency" allows the Imperator to make any decision he/she wishes for the good of the alliance and have that decision be made effective immediately without consulting the Senate. * C. A "State of Emergency" can be declared at other times pending a 2/3 approval by the Senate. * E. The Imperator may not disband the alliance during this time. Section 3.02 - The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the heir apparent of the Imperator. Section 3.02i * A. The Prime Minister is elected every three (3) months through a 4/5 vote of the Ministers. * B. In the case of the Imperator resigning, the Prime Minister immediately assumes the role of Imperator and an interim election is held by the Ministers to determine the replacement of the ministerial position now open, and to determine the new Prime Minister. * C. The Prime Minister is still responsible for the Minister position assigned by the Imperator. Section 3.03 - The Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense will be appointed by the Imperator and shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the military of Hydra and its affairs. Section 3.03i - The Minister of Defense is responsible for: * A. Military policy and communication. * B. Troop readiness and deployment. * C. Raiding compliance. * D. The defense of Protectorates. Section 3.03ii - Declarations of War Whilst the Minster of Defense is unable to declare a "State of War" between Hydra and a foreign alliance, he/she is instead expected to recommend declaring a "State of War" to the Imperator in cases where this appears to be deemed necessary. Section 3.04 - The Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be appointed by the Imperator and shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the foreign affairs of Hydra. 3.04i - The Minister of Foreign affairs is responsible for: * A. Foreign embassies on Hydra's forums. * B. Periodical reports for Ambassadors and Ambassador Coordination. * C. Presenting potential treaties to be considered for signing. * D. Overseeing the judicial system when it is deemed necessary. (This decision is to be made on a case by case basis.) *E. Keeping the government and membership of Hydra updated with major trends and events in the cyberverse. Section 3.05 - The Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs will be appointed by the Imperator and shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the internal operation of Hydra. Section 3.05i - The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for: * A. Background checks and acceptance of new members. * B. Alliance guides. * C. Member badges and masking. * D. Coordinating intra-alliance messages. * E. Overseeing the Hydra Judicial System. * F. Overseeing the Hydra Education System Section 3.05ii - The Hydra Judicial System Should a minister, or the Imperator feel at any time that a member is guilty of a crime against the alliance, he or she may call a trial against the accused. Together, the staff of ministers will discuss the charge(s) brought against the accused. The accused will be given at least one opportunity to plead their case. If the accused is a member of government, he or she will be suspended from their position for the duration of the trial. The Senate will be given no arguing capability in the trial, and will serve as the impartial jury. When the Senate feels it has enough information to convict said person, and the accused has pleaded his or her case, the senate will convene privately to discuss this matter, and will reach a decision with a 2/3 majority vote. The Senate will recommend a punishment to the Imperator and Minister of Internal Affairs in private, and they will decide final punishment. The Imperator is the only member immune to this process. Section 3.06 - The Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance will be appointed by the Imperator and shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the finances of Hydra. Section 3.06i - The Minister of Finance is responsible for: * A. The allocation and distribution of growth/war aid or reparations. * B. Tech deals inside and outside of Hydra. * C. Helping nations find trades and setup trade circles. * D. Incentive based aid programs for alliance members not involving Growth/War. * E. Overseeing the banking system. Section 3.07 - The Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment will be appointed by the Imperator and shall oversee all affairs pertaining to recruitment for Hydra. Section 3.07i - The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for: * A. The publication and maintenance of recruitment messages. * B. The publication and maintenance of the lists of nations eligible for recruitment. Section 3.08 - Deputies All Ministers may have deputies to help them do their appointed tasks. These Deputies are appointed by the respective Minister and must be approved by the Imperator. *A. Deputies are not considered government for voting purposes unless specified otherwise. Article IV: Centurion Senate Section 4.01 - The Centurion Senate will be an elected body of three (3) Centurions for a period of three (3) months. Section 4.02 - The Centurion Senate will approve all: * A. Appointments of Ministers with a 2/3 vote. * B. Amendments to this charter with a unanimous vote. * C. Can cancel treaties with a 3/3 vote and the approval of the Imperator. * D. Approves treaties with a 2/3 vote and the approval of the Imperator. * E. The senate must approve any war of pure aggression with a 2/3 vote. Pure aggression is defined as a conflict in which Hydra, nor it's treaty allies are directly harmed in any way. Section 4.02i - Junior Senator The Junior Senator is a reserve senator, used only in times where a Senator has declared himself to be absent from the game. *A. The Junior Senator has only the power to vote in place of the said Senator. *B. The first runner up of the senate race will be named the Junior Senator for the duration of the senate term. *C. The Junior Senator is not considered government for voting purposes unless specified otherwise. Section 4.03 - Amending this Charter Any full member of Hydra may suggest amendments to this Charter to the Centurion Senate. The senate may pass the proposed amendment with a vote of 2/3, and put the amendment up for voting by the whole alliance for a period of five (5) days. The amendment must pass with a simple majority. The Imperator may veto the amendment should it pass, at which point it has to be put back up for voting, and will have to pass with a 2/3 majority to be put into effect. Section 4.04 - A member of the Centurion Senate may be removed from office if found guilty of treason/abuse of powers or inactivity exceeding five (5) days without prior notice, by a majority vote of the ministers and Imperator. Section 4.04i - Should a member of the Centurion Senate be removed from office or choose to resign from his/her position then an interim election will be held immediately to determine who will occupy the previous Senator's position until the next election. Article V: Senate Elections Section 5.01 - Senate Elections shall take place every three (3) months, with the following schedule: * A. Two (2) days open for nominations. * B. Three (3) days for campaigning. * C. Two (2) days for voting. Section 5.02 - The seven (7) day election period shall begin exactly one (1) week before the end of the current Senates term allowing the newly elected senators to take office immediately after the voting closes and the tallies are confirmed. Section 5.03 - Each full member of Hydra is entitled to cast one (1) vote during the election cycle. Section 5.04 - In the event of a tie, a second election for said office will be held after the original voting closes, if the second election results in a tie then the Imperator and Ministers shall vote on who shall be elected by a 4/6 majority. Article VI: War and Raiding War Section 6.01 - An attack on any nation of Hydra will be classed as an attack on the entire alliance and will be treated as such. This includes attacks on inactive nations. Section 6.02 - Hydra will defend her nations with every resource available (with the exception of nuclear weapons which are only to be used when permitted by the Imperator.) Section 6.03 - Hydra will honor all treaties unless said treaties conflict. In such an instance, Hydra will remain neutral but will give diplomatic support if asked. Section 6.04 - With regards to nuclear weapons, Hydra believes in the use of nuclear weapons for defensive purposes and does not believe in a nuclear first-strike policy, with the following exceptions: * A. A nation goes rogue on our members. * B. A nation refuses to pay damages, as decided by the Minister of Defense, after raiding one of our nations. * C. A direct order from the Imperator. Section 6.05 - The Hydra Raiding Policy Raiding is strictly prohibited. Section 7.01 - In the Event of a coup/hostile takeover this charter and Hydra as a whole will become void and defunct. Signed Jacapo Saladin - Imperator DarkEra97 - Minister of Foreign Affairs Ligolski - Minister of Finance Hulk - Minister of Internal Affairs Joshsname - Minister of Defense Lord Bludd - Minister of Recruitment Strikin Dub - Senator Cavefox - Senator Puppet Master - Senator International Relations See also